The Stomping Grounds
The Stomping Grounds (officially known as Planet Cooler 001) is a Planet Trade Organization-controlled world. It is located in Lord Cooler's territory. History The Stomping Grounds was the first planet given to Cooler by his father, King Cold. It served as the Capitol of his galactic empire since. The planet was a temperate plains land with great stretches of savanna and grasslands. There were two oceans, though they were relatively small. Many small rivers flowed on the planet's surface. It is not known if the planet was conquered by King Cold before he gave the planet to Cooler. There were several species of animals living on the Stomping Grounds, namely fish and birds. The land animals were all hunted into extinction by Cooler himself. Some fish could reach rather large sizes, close to those of a whale. The planet also had several species of bugs, such as dragonfly-like animals, as seen in Bitterly Bothered Brother. While Cooler ran his empire from this planet, much of the world's actual surface remained wild and rugged. He had only a few cities on the planet, and they were mainly used to train soldiers and hold trials for choosing new governors for his planets. The training facilities were the best in Cooler's empire; only the most elite Planet Trade Organization soldiers trained in them. The governor trials grounds were usually barren. They were only used when a new choosing was to take place. In those times, many soldiers would take part in the trials in an attempt to win a planetary governorship. Cooler has only two cities on the planet filled with advisors and councilors. Digranite, his Supreme General, ran one of those cities. Most of Cooler's government heads actually worked on the moons of the Stomping Grounds. Each moon was covered in a huge metropolitan city which housed many of Cooler's administrative workers and aliens who helped him run his empire. Whenever he convened the governors, they would meet on one of the Stomping Grounds' moons. The planet was seen in Bitterly Bothered Brother when King Cold gave Cooler his first planet. Frieza and Cooler had a fight over it, for Frieza felt it wasn't fair that his father didn't give him a planet at the time. In Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, the Stomping Grounds was seen during the third saga. It was the primarily location of that saga. Ledas was taken to the planet to be questioned by Cooler's councilors about being a Planet Trade Organization rebel. He soon escaped and fought some of the planet's soldiers, including Mullpy and Grif. Before Ledas could do too much damage to the planet, Cooler himself appeared and easily defeated the boy. He thought he killed Ledas, but the boy escaped him by lowering his power level and sneaking away. Ledas was then put into stasis by Grif. Grif thought he killed Ledas with his attack, but it only put Ledas into a stasis-coma on the planet. Years later, when Grif died, Ledas was let out of his stasis. He immediately tried to leave the planet, but he was forced to fight the planet's elite legions led by Konatsu and Anango. After defeating them, he killed Cooler's pet, Nepar and destroyed much of the planet's surface. After a battle with Digranite, Ledas was eventually able to escape the planet. Cooler had convened the governors to a moon at this time, for he was telling them about Frieza's death. Learning that there was a Saiyan on the planet destroying much of the surface and soldiers on it, Cooler grew angry. He left the moon and decided to destroy the Stomping Grounds from space. Because Konatsu, Anango, and Digranite had all failed, he didn't want to risk Ledas getting away. Unbeknownst to Cooler, however, Ledas did manage to escape before the tyrant destroyed the planet. During The Forgotten, only a skeleton crew was manning the planet. There were less than 25,000 soldiers on the planet, and only a few hundred non-combat aliens were present. This was because Cooler was not holding any governorship trials. Additionally, he did not have many soldiers on the planet because he was currently waging wars elsewhere. Usually, there were hundreds of thousands of soldiers on the planet. Notable facts *The Stomping Grounds' official designation is "Planet Cooler 001", though it is almost never called that. *The planet is named the Stomping Grounds because it is a place where the best soldiers can train and governorships can be won. *This planet's moons were relocated to a nearby planet after the Stomping Grounds' destruction, for they held many important cities and individuals. *Guva won his governorship on this planet. *Grif was born on this planet. His parents were likely vermin stowaways on a ship that brought supplies to the planet. *The Stomping Grounds once had a species of large bear-like animals. These were hunted into extinction by Cooler. Their fur coats are rare and expensive because of this. Some of Cooler's greatest commanders can be seen wearing them every now and then. *This planet is the one Cooler and are seen on in the third scene of . Population *The Stomping Grounds' Planet Trade Organization population: **At height: 124,043. **At lowest point: 0. Status The Stomping Grounds was destroyed by Cooler. Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Fan Made Planets